1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travel destination one stop shopping system based on a 3D panoramic image and a control method thereof, and particularly, to a travel destination one stop shopping system based on a 3D panoramic image and a control method thereof which implement a virtual reality by making a tag associated with a corresponding product or store be included in a 3D panoramic image of products displayed at a store or a store on a road view for the street, perform interested product purchase and delivery functions through providing information on the product or store associated with the selected tag when the tag associated with the product or store is selected, previously collect and verify shopping information of a corresponding area based on the 3D panoramic image before departing for a travel destination, and perform a payment function of a traveler dedicated prepaid multi-product discount coupon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A panoramic image means an image achieved by synthesizing multiple images of a subject.
When the panoramic image is applied to an Internet shopping mall, an offline situation is implemented as an online virtual reality and schematic product information regarding products or stores included in the panoramic image is just provided and product information provided offline implemented as a virtual reality is just provided, and as a result, the panoramic image just serves as a shopping assistance means.